


The Alley

by energist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>some old shit I wrote that I found</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley

The kid had to have barely been legal, Dean had picked him in the bar, but he looked like he couldn't have been more than 16. Oh well, not like it really mattered. All he cared about was that he looked like a twinky teenage Sam.

He'd flirted with him and got him to follow him out to the alley. It hadn't been much work, the kid was thirsty as hell and more than happy to find quick fuck. Dean led him to the far end of the alley, where it was covered in shadow so no one would see.

Dean turned to face him, pulling him in close and grabbing his ass hard, the boy letting out a moan, making Dean smirk. He let go and pushed the kid onto his back on top of a pile of crates and made quick work of pulling his pants off and tossing them aside. Dean licked his lips and stroked the large bulge in the front of his pants as the kid stared at him, rock hard.

"You want this?" he half-growled.

"God, yes..."

Dean undid his pants, pulling out his cock before lining pulling a little bottle of lube from his jacket pocket and squirting some into his hand, smearing it up his length. He put the bottle back, and pulled the kid's legs around his waist loosely, rubbing the head of his dick against his hole.

"W...what do I even call you? You never told me your name..."

Dean leaned in close, his lips barely an inch from his ear, the kids arms instinctively reaching up to Dean's back, grabbing at the smooth leather of his jacket. "Call me daddy..." he snarled before pushing in as the kid let out a howl. He was fucking tight, and would have been well served by Dean fingering him open some first, but he was more concerned with blowing his load, and he actually liked how much louder his bottoms were at times like this.

"It's... too big...." he hissed as Dean slowed his push in.

"You'll loosen up. You bitches always do." He pushed in hard again, the kid's hands moving down his back and back up, now under his shirt. His nails dug in, breaking the skin, the pain only getting Dean off more.

Dean put a hand over the kid's mouth, muffling the pained noises he was making. He wasn't in the mood for anyone to hear and come investigate; he wanted... no, he needed to get off. Needed to pump this kid full.

He bottomed out with a grunt. "Feel that, kid? You like being all stretched out on my cock, don't you?"

He nodded a yes as he mewled into Dean's hand.

Dean slowly pulled out and pushed in hard, the tightness of the kid's hole the only thing slowing him down. "Such a good tight little bitch for me..."

He kept pulling out then thrusting in as fast as he could, feeling the kid's hold gradually loosening each time. "Never had anything this thick have you? Gonna make you fuckin' gape... gonna feel me inside you for days..."

Dean could feel the fingernails digging harder into his back and was sure the kid was drawing blood by now. He always loved when they'd claw at him.

He started picking up speed, the kid finally getting loose enough to let him really go for it. He used his free hand to pull one of the kid's from his back and slid it between them, laying the kid's palm on his own stomach. "Feel that? That's my cock pushing out... I'm so big I'm makin' your belly bulge..." The kid's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Dean's cock thrusting against his palm. 

Dean pulled out all but the head of his dick, taking his hand off the kid's mouth. "Tell me, kid, you want daddy to fill you up? Pump you full of his cum?"

"Please..." he whimpered.

Dean put his hand on the kid's throat, putting enough pressure on it to keep him quiet without completely cutting off his breathing. He started thrusting in again, growling into the kid's ear near constantly. "Gonna fuckin' breed you... knock your little ass up."

He'd quickly picked up speed, and he'd be amazed if the kid didn't have bruises from Dean's hips on his ass in the morning with a matching handprint on his neck. "Such a tight little bitch for daddy... bet you could see how virile I am, huh?" 

The kid tried to nod but barely could from the tight hold Dean had on him. 

Dean's fingers dug in tighter as he could feel his orgasm getting closer. "You want it so bad... Wanna be filled up til it's leaking outta you..."

He let go of the kid's neck, sliding his hand up his shirt to pinch his nipple as the kid moaned loudly. "Tell me you want it...." Dean snarled.

The kid couldn't answer through his moans, making Dean pound in harder. "I said... fucking tell me you want it you little shit...."

"I.... ahhhhhh..... want it.... dadddy.... pleaseeeeeeee ahhhhhHHHHH!"

"That's a good little bitch...." Dean rammed in, feeling himself start to blow his load as he kept thrusting. He bit the kid's neck, making him howl louder, Dean snarling into the bite as a warning as he clamped down harder and kept thrusting as he unleashed shot after shot, finally stilling to truly breed him full. 

The kid dug his nails in even harder, squirming as he could feel Dean filling him. 

Dean slowly let go of the kid's throat and pulled back, pushing back in a few more times. "Gotta push that load nice and deep into that pussy..." his voice deeper than before. The kid whimpered, then let out a drawn out moan as Dean pulled himself out of his ass. His cock was still half hard, hanging slick with his own sperm. He smirked to himself as he looked down as his handiwork, the kid's hole red and gaping, glistening with Dean's thick, sticky load.

The kid looked at Dean as he tucked himself into his pants. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dean was already walking out of the alley.


End file.
